


Prove It

by Lilithangel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike sets about getting proof that Angel is Angel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains suggestions of dubious consent and references to violence but not enough to add as warnings.

“It’s me,” Angel said, “the spell worked. I’m sorry about everything that happened but he’s gone again. I can feel him but he’s contained.”

“Prove it,” Spike said through the bars.

“Dammit Spike,” Angel said hotly then he subsided. “How can I prove it to you?”

“Do something only Angel would do,” Spike said.

“How’s that going to prove anything?” Angel said. “He knows everything I know.”

“There’s one thing Angel does that Angelus would never do,” Spike said, “so if you’re Angel you’ll do it.”

“But…” Angel said glancing up at the camera in the corner of the basement.

“Wes is on it,” Spike said, “but if I don’t come back up those stairs in ten minutes he’ll be done crossbow at the ready. Prove it.” Spike stepped closer to the bars and hooked a thumb through his belt loop suggestively.

“You’re actually suggesting I should blow you,” Angel said, “from inside a cage with our friends just outside the door.”

“Now you’re getting it,” Spike said, “or I will. Angelus would never get on his knees for me but Angel has, willingly. So prove you’re Angel again.”

“You’re sure Wesley’s not watching?” Angel said glancing at the camera again.

“Do you want to get out of here or not?” Spike said with a put upon sigh.

“Fine, but this doesn’t leave the room,” Angel said dropping to his knees.

“You’re not making me believe it,” Spike said, “Angel’s always more enthusiastic than that.”

“Don’t press your luck,” Angel said, “anyway if you didn’t believe it was me you wouldn’t put your bits in reach,” he added tugging on Spike’s belt.

“Angelus isn’t that stupid,” Spike said, “biting off anything important isn’t getting you out of here. Now come on, you know how I like it.”

Angel glared but did get on with it. He pulled Spike’s cock and balls free of the denim before licking a stripe along the underside of the shaft and rolling Spike’s balls in his palm.

One hand pulled the foreskin down as the other continued to fondle Spike’s balls while he licked over and around the head of Spike’s cock until Spike was flexing into his grip.

“That’s the way,” Spike said as he held onto the bars above Angel’s head, “love that tongue of yours when it’s put to good use.”

Angel shut Spike up by swirling his tongue under the head of Spike’s cock and then dipping into the leaking slit. When he sucked around the shaft again he pushed a finger in alongside and then slid it behind Spike’s balls.

Spike’s response was to thrust into Angel’s mouth and then push back against the digit letting it slide into his hole past the first knuckle. Angel hummed around the shaft and pushed his finger in deeper enjoying the tightness and knowing Spike relished the slight burn.

Spike’s body was flush with the cage now all concern about Angel’s identity lost in the waves of pleasure that were building under Angel’s skilful manipulations. Angel relaxed his mouth taking the head of Spike’s cock into his throat so that Spike’s balls were slapping against his chin with each increasingly furious thrust.

Finally Spike groaned and flooded Angel’s mouth with his release pulling back just enough to pump the last ribbon of come across Angel’s face.

Spike stood back from the bars as Angel got to his feet noticing the wet patch on Angel’s trousers with a smirk.

“Satisfied?” Angel demanded. “I’d appreciate being let out now.”

“Can’t do that Angelus,” Spike said, “Willow hasn’t finished the spell yet.”

“You son of a bitch,” Angel said.

“You’ll never fool me Angelus,” Spike said tucking himself away, “but this time when Willow puts Angel back in control you won’t be able to deny just how much you liked getting on your knees and sucking my cock. You might have ignored it in the past and humiliated me to hide your own shameful desires but I know…”

“I will rip your balls from your body and shove them up your arse before I fuck you raw,” Angel said, his accent slipping into an Irish brogue. “Then I’ll fuck the bodies of your friends in front of you and make you lick their blood from my cock.”

“And yet you’ll still have knelt for me and got off on it,” Spike said without concern “just like Angel does. I’m not worried about my friends, you’re not getting out of here without Angel in the driving seat and Willow’s going to make sure you never get out again. No curse, no get out of jail free card. You’ll be trapped with the memory of what you did for me and the knowledge that Angel will do it again and he’ll bend over for my cock, hell he’ll beg me for it in gratitude for locking you away.” Spike grinned and rubbed his groin staring pointedly at Angel’s rapidly tenting trousers.

“I will shred the skin from your body strip by strip and make a leather coat out of your hide boy,” Angel said and Spike simply laughed glancing up at the camera with a smirk.

_Up in the office Wesley wiped himself clean with a tissue and sighed. Angel and Spike’s sexual role playing could very well be the death of him but it was a small price to pay for some of the best porn he’d ever recorded. He’d need to make several copies of this scene; Angel would definitely want one and there were others that would enjoy it despite the conversation at the end or perhaps because of it..._


End file.
